


I Can't Help Falling For You

by Skydiver_Tomyo



Series: Songs For Us [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, idk if Thedas has pianos and tbh I don't care hahaha, this is just a silly excuse to write Dorian singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydiver_Tomyo/pseuds/Skydiver_Tomyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull wanders off during a negotiation deal and happens upon Dorian. Singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Help Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missingnolovefic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/gifts).



> This is silly lol I couldn't help it when I was listening to the song sooooooo  
> and it's really short, which idk I just didn't want to add some smut to lengthen it so this is all!  
> the song is Can't Help Falling in Love, sung by Haley Reinhart, because she sings like a goddess and it's got only a piano and hnnn Dorian playing piano
> 
> Also, this is a little something for missingnolovefic because.... idk valentines or something??? I hope you enjoy Missy UwU

Bull really, seriously was minding his own business in this over fancy, glass-filled, Orlesian house (Estate, darling. It’s called an estate) and once he knew the Inquisitor, bless her, was safe while negotiating a deal for a quarry out of Val Chevin, wandered off. Dorian, Vivienne and Cassandra had come with them, for extra because, for all the Inquisitor’s skills in the field, she wasn’t very good at getting the Inquisition new sources of stone, aside from just killing the owners and taking it.

Dorian had long since disappeared somewhere and Cassandra has stepped out due to the nug-killing volumes of lavender smell while Vivienne braved it and stayed with the Inquisitor. He wandered aimlessly, keeping an eye on each corner, just in case there was someone lurking. You could never know when you worked for the Inquisition.

“Wise men say, only fools rush in.” Soft and calm notes from a piano floated out from a cracked door. Surely he’d heard wrong. Bull recognized the voice, of course, but the way Dorian’s voice, a timber deeper when singing, sounded so… heavenly, it was no mistake. The Tevinter mage was singing. Heck, Bull wasn’t even religious. He stopped walked, turning towards the door to hear better.

“But I can’t help falling in love with you. Oh, shall I stay? Would it be a sin? Oh, if I can’t help falling in love with you.” Bull couldn’t help it, he swallowed, sneaking closer to the door, gently, and as silently as he could, opened the door a little more with a finger, trying to get a look at Dorian. The mage was sitting in front of a masterpiece of a piano, fingers flowing over the tangents like nothing he’d ever seen. Dorian’s eyes were closed, soft words slipping from him, words that washed over Bull like a waterfall, strong despite it’s calm tones.

“Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes. Some things are meant to be.” A glimmer of a smile graced the mage’s face and Bull took a sharp breath. The way the soft lights through the curtains washed over Dorian as he sang his heartfelt song and smiled so softly, it couldn’t possibly tear at Bull’s own more. If he wasn’t already falling so hard for him, Bull would already be at the bottom. In too deep, but oh, it was so worth it.

“Take my hand. Take my whole life too. Oh, for I can’t help falling in love with you.” Love. Bull stared, heart beating against his chest like nothing ever had. Not even dragons and sex got his heart beating like this, like it was trying to escape and kill him at the same time. Sweet pain and oh, Bull had always known hadn’t he. That he loved Dorian so quickly and so deeply.

“Oh, like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes. Some things are meant to be,” Dorian sang, tilting his head forward, shade falling over his face as his eyes opened, bright despite the shade. His smile widened and Bull knew, he knew so well this was a private moment, a moment he shouldn’t be privy to. But he was so glad he was. So glad he’d possibly broken a handful of unspoken rules set between them. He grabbed the door itself and opened it, ready to just walk right over, but it seemed Dorian wasn’t done.

“Oh, take my hand. Take my whole life too. For I can’t help falling in love with you. Oh oh, for I, I can’t help falling in love with you.” Finally, he fell silent, a ghost of a warm smile appearing on his face again and Bull took the chance. He stepped over the doorstep and closed the door behind him. The click on the door had Dorian tensing up and his head turned sharply. Upon seeing Bull, his eyes widened and a blush, a lovely dark thing, rose to his cheeks. Dorian spluttered, seemingly without words, but he looked defiant despite it. “What?” he asked, almost spitting the words and Bull grinned.

“You could’ve told me you sing,” Bull replied, taking a step closer, then another. Dorian tensed, then relaxed, albeit forced.

“And then what?” Dorian asked and Bull took a final step, gently hoisting Dorian up, looking him straight in the eyes.

“I could’ve made love to you in my bed,” he answered and Dorian’s eyes widened once more, darting down to his lips and up again, swallowing.

“Making love?” the mage asked and the Qunari grunted, smirking widely.

“Fuck yeah.” Dorian’s hands came to rest on Bull’s arms, looking a little unsure, but eager and perhaps, hopeful. “Come’re, big guy,” Bull murmured and Dorian was quick to comply, all but jumping up to kiss him. Sparks flew, literally in this case and Bull wrapped his arms around the mage, holding him tightly. Dorian made a noise of arousal and Bull started chuckling, leaning away to look around with his good eye.

“I bet there’s a couch or a bed here somewhere that I can ravish you on.”

“Bull!” Dorian gasped, indignantly and quite possibly considering it.

“What, like you weren’t thinking it too.”

“I- there’s a couch next room over, door’s lockable,” Dorian muttered, cheeks flushed once more and he looked away. Bull laughed and leaned down to kiss the mage senseless, then maybe drag him off to give Dorian one hell of a love making. Surely it couldn’t be that hard?


End file.
